Before the Dawn
by MaroonGoddess
Summary: What do you want, koibito? These papers, that you have to deal with day, after day, after day? Or, do you want. . . Me? that last word was all it took before he grabbed the woman and flung her onto the bed. Inu x Kag Oneshot


**_Before the Dawn_**

* * *

**_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn _**

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

* * *

Exhausted, he strode out of the tinted doors of his office, ready to get out of the place he worked at day after day. Sometimes he wondered how his life would have been if he continued living in the feudal era. As he opened the doors of his family's cherry-red SUV, he plopped down in the seat, chucked his briefcase into the back seat, and turned the key. Maybe he would've been at home with his five-year old son right now, playing out in the grass; if he had been in the feudal era, that is. 

Or, maybe he would be at home with his beautiful mate and wife, stroking her hair, watching the sun set over the horizon of grass and trees. But, no, instead he was driving down the highway that led him home. The one he knew almost too well.

_'Six years…'_ he thought to himself, '_Six years of marriage, sex, and children. It's what I've always wanted, but…I'm not so sure that I wanted to be away from the Feudal era.'_

"Get the hell off the road, you idiot!" an angry driver in the midst of the six o'clock road rage yelled at Inuyasha, as the poor hanyou swerved off to the right lane. Usually, the response this hanyou would give would be, "Fuck off!" or flipping them off, or pulling out his Tetsusaiga, but it seemed to Miroku, who was sitting in the passenger seat, that Kagome had trained her "puppy" well.

You see, six years ago, when Kagome had been eighteen, when Inuyasha and Kagome had first mated and married, and when Naraku had finally been defeated, Kagome had purified the jewel. She had had to make one wish, and it had to be pure. Now, most of us would think that she would turn Inuyasha human, or wish for world peace, or to end world hunger, or any of that other happy-nice crap; but she didn't. She had wished that she, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara could pass through the well one last time, so that they could all live in Kagome's time.

Midoriko, the miko who had been trapped in the Shikon Jewel with another form of evil, fighting it off for thousands of years, had granted her wish, so thankful that she could finally rest, and the jewel vanished, half in Kagome's creamy white palm, and half clasped in the clawed hand that would soon after belong to her mate.

And now, six years, two children, one fat and lazy Kirara, and two families later, Inuyasha and Miroku worked at an office that Sesshomaru had given Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had lived through the Feudal era, and now owned a huge corporation. He gave one of the branches to Inuyasha to run, and he hired Miroku to work with him. And now, he was going to Kagome's work to pick her up.

Parking a few spots away from the office doors, he shut off the SUV and opened the door. Miroku followed, as Inuyasha walked up to the glass doors that were a pretty new sight to him. She had only started work a few months prior, because their son had just started kindergarten. After he had opened the doors to the office building, Inuyasha was stopped by a man in a white suit.

"Are you Inuyasha?" the man said as he pushed up his glasses further up his nose, and scrambled through the papers on his clipboard. Inuyasha looked at him in disgust until the man looked back up from his papers.

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned that something had happened to Kagome, she was usually right at the door when he got to her office.

"No, sir. But she wanted to have me tell you that she went home already to do some research on her own computer. She asked if you could have no delays, and no drinks before you got there?" he asked, head getting closer to emphasize the question. Inuyasha scooted backwards and nodded, before turning around and walking out the door once again.

He walked back out to his vehicle and started the engine once again, pondering about why Kagome wanted him home quickly. He drove Miroku to his home in the middle of the city, and the drove back the other way until he got to his driveway of his house. The home he lived in was a fairly good and up-kept one. It was up in the hills, so the whole area surrounding the home was trees and forest. It had one big front yard that curved up to the front door, several trees in the middle of the lawn. He walked the stone pathway that went straight down the middle of the lawn to the front doors that were made out of oak.

He opened the door and walked through the entry way into the living room to put down all of his stuff. After throwing his briefcase down on the floor, his jacket on the couch, and his shirt on top of the jacket, he walked into the kitchen, wanting to find his mate. He strode over to the sink and splashed some water on his face, and saw that Kagome was nowhere in the kitchen. He frowned.

"Kagome?" he called out as he walked down the hallway that connected to the kitchen. He looked through each room on the way, and saw that neither his son or Shippo, who was fourteen now, weren't home. He started to get worried, but then he heard a soft, "In here," coming from his bedroom.

Walking into the room where he had lived most of the glorious moments of his life; the first time he and Kagome mated, when the doctor called saying that Kagome was, indeed, pregnant with his child, the second time they mated, the third, fourth, and the many other times . . . ; and many other joyous moments in their life, he saw that there was something different about the room. Everything was rearranged, now there was a desk in front of the large ceiling-tall window, and to the side of that desk was a chair; a chair that had feet beneath it, black and pink leather, high heeled shoes were on those feet, and the person sitting in the chair was facing the window.

"Kagome?" he questioned, not knowing what was going on, or why she had brought him home instead of being picked up by him.

"What do you have to do tonight, Inuyasha?" her soft voice asked, a hint of knowing along the softness.

"Uh. . . I have some papers that I need to sign. A-and, uh, I need to call a few of my clients. . . Why?" he replied. She stayed silent. The lingering silence stayed, but the questioning face he had put on was replaced with surprise as the woman that sat in the chair, spun the chair around, feet sliding along the carpeted floor; revealing Kagome. Not just any Kagome, but a Kagome that was lacking coverage; or could be said, otherwise, as "showin' everythin', ass 'n' all". Inuyasha like the second phrase, better.

Kagome slowly, sexily, got up out of her chair, end first. Walking towards him with swaying hips, she got as close to him as possible, breasts touching his chest and a thigh on his side. He could feel himself harden.

Smirking that she was obviously making him react how he did, she pulled of his necklace that concealed his claws, ears, and fangs, she threw it onto the night stand, and gently tugged his fuzzy, downy-soft ear until it barely reached her lips, and whispered, "What do you want, koibito? These papers, that you have to deal with day, after day, after day? Or, do you want. . . Me?" that last word was all it took before the strong hanyou, the hanyou that never showed fear, the hanyou that always would deny being in love with Kagome, grabbed the woman and flung her onto the bed, joining on top of her soon afterwards, crushing her mouth with his.

He struggled to get off his pants, while kissing her at the same time. But, with Kagome's help, he was soon laying atop her, naked as the day he was born, struggling to breath as he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Pulling away from Kagome, earning a whine from her, he stared deep down into her eyes to see that he found out all he ever really wanted. . .

"You," he answered.

"Oh, Kami. . . " she gasped back as her answer.

* * *

The End

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

* * *

**Dictionary: **

Kami: God

**Koibito: **Beloved, My Love

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it, only the idea. 

I also don't own Before the Dawn, it is by my favorite band in the world, Evanescence.


End file.
